U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,254,355 and 6,679,687 teach a microfluidic pump which uses compression of an area within a section of fluidic channel, in order to cause a fluid flow along the channel. This pump can be micro miniaturized, and can be made using micro machining techniques. Basically, an area of the channel is compressed in a certain way in order to cause fluid flow along the channel.
The above-discussed patents teach various ways of compressing of the channel.